


I'd Give Anything [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s oblivious, no matter how many hints Sam drops. So when he finally has to do the unthinkable (even though he has a plan…sorta), Gabriel gets a clue.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give Anything [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Give Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326085) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** I'd Give Anything  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabe  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 17:33  
**Summary:**  
Gabriel’s oblivious, no matter how many hints Sam drops. So when he finally has to do the unthinkable (even though he has a plan…sorta), Gabriel gets a clue.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326085)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/I%27d%20Give%20Anything.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZTzBTZHUzSEtxTVE/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
